


Caged Fury

by Allen92909



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen92909/pseuds/Allen92909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to episode 11x09. What does Lucifer have in store for Sam? What happens to him in the cage? Can he escape? This is my take on what might happen to our dear Ole Sammy while he's trapped with Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged Fury

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after the mid season finale for episode 11x09 and have it posted on fanfiction.net as well. This is what my sick, twisted mind came up with when I thought about what Lucifer might do once he had Sam all to himself in the cage. See tags for WARNING.

For a moment, he doesn't remember how he's come to be here, how he's made his way back into the clutches of Lucifer. For a moment, he doesn't have a single coherent thought, his mind only registering the sharp, agonizing pain in his chest...like a thousand daggers are piercing into it, into his heart, his lungs. His heart is constricting painfully, the blood pumping out of it and into his chest cavity. He's struggling to breath as blood floods into his lungs.

He's gurgling now, choking on his own blood as one voice brings all the memories flooding back. “How ya feelin' there Sammy?” Lucifer asks with an evil grin. His eyes close tightly, as if doing so would make Lucifer magically disappear from this hell they're sharing. It's in this moment when it all comes back...talking with Dean about his visions of the cage, coming up with some half assed plan to find a way to Lucifer in hopes he could help them stop the darkness, as he had once helped god. 

And damn, it had been a bad plan. It wasn't god behind the visions. It was Lucifer. He had played right into Lucifer's hands and now, Lucifer had exactly what he'd wanted. “Come on Sammy, I know I haven't broken you yet.” Lucifer teases, as he snaps his fingers quickly. “The fun's just beginning.” In an instant, he feels his body heal and become whole again. He's still laying on the floor where Lucifer had just tortured him. 

Lucifer's no longer in sight and he's left to wonder what torture will come next. He also wonders if Dean will come for him. If he's back in the cage, it's unlikely that Dean can even get to him and the thought of being trapped in the cage with Lucifer for eternity terrifies him just as much as it had the first time. He thinks about how reckless it was for him to summon Lucifer without Dean there by his side. Maybe if he'd waited for Dean, he wouldn't be trapped again. If he hadn't been so stupid, so impatient, so...his thoughts stop abruptly when he realizes he's suddenly hanging from an invisible beam, his arms strung up above him, his feet hitting the floor awkwardly. 

He tries to stand straight, to ease the strain on his aching shoulders and his wrists that are bound, but he freezes when he feels hands on his hips trying to steady him. His eyes dart around in a panic, wondering what Lucifer could possibly have in store for this torture session. 

“Now, I just want you to relax.” Lucifer whispers into his ear, his breath feeling warm against Sam's skin. The hands move from his waist to the belt of his pants, Lucifer slowly unbuckling it and sliding it out from the belt loops of his pants. He undoes the buttons on his pants and let's them slide down and pool at Sam's ankles before he tugs quickly at the boxers.

“No, what are you...” He stops mid-sentence when he feels a warm hand reaching around his waist and grabbing his penis gently. He shifts on his legs awkwardly, unintentionally pushing back against Lucifer and feeling something hard against his backside.

“I don't know if you remember, but we've done this before.” Lucifer says, his free hand reaching around Sam's waist to hold their bodies together firmly.

He feels Lucifer starting to stroke his penis. “Please, no...” He begs.

“Do you remember when Michael and I both took turns with you?” Lucifer asks. He continues when Sam doesn't answer. “Do you remember when we forced you and Adam together? Oh, Michael and I got so bored with each other and it became such fun to take it out on you boys. Though I must admit that we had a bit more fun with you...since you ruined our destined fight and all that jazz.” He was stroking harder now as Sam fought against him.

Tears welled in his eyes as he listened to Lucifer talk. He remembered many things from hell, but he hadn't remembered being a sex toy for Lucifer, Michael, or even Adam. He didn't want this. He didn't want Lucifer to violate him like this and as much as he tried to fight it, to fight him, his body almost seemed to like it. It had been quite a while since he's had someone caress his penis...since he's had sex. With trying to save Dean from the mark of Cain and then dealing with the darkness being released, he hadn't really had time for any booty calls. 

“It's ok if you're enjoying this.” Lucifer says, a hint of a smirk evident in his tone of voice. “I'm enjoying this myself.” He continues stroking, his own penis getting harder and harder as it's pressed against Sam's back.

He's starting to feel erect and he hates his body for betraying him. He's trying to step away from Lucifer, but the devil's arm is too firm around his waist. He feel's the hand move from his penis and instantly clenches when he feels it move to his ass. Fingers gently make their way to his hole. He feels the first force it's way in, followed by a second and third. They're moving in and out, slowly at first as his clenched cheeks fight them.

“Just relax Sammy.” Lucifer tells him. “It hurts less when you just give in to the bliss I'm offering.”

Bliss? Was the devil mad? How could he claim this to be bliss when he was being violated painfully as the fingers began to move more forcefully. “I don't want this...” He tries to argue, though he knows it's useless. 

Lucifer doesn't reply. He simply pulls out his fingers and undoes the button on his own pants. He let's them fall and slides his boxers down with them. His penis is so hard and he's finally ready to penetrate his prisoner. 

He was almost relieved when the fingers finished their work, but his relief is shattered when he feels something hard against his ass. It takes a moment for it to finally make it's mark in his hole. It's thrust in deep, hard. He screams in agony as it's pulled out just enough for it to be rammed up again and again. He feels a hand on his penis again, stroking as Lucifer's penis pushes in further and further with each thrust. He's screaming and crying from the pain, yet somewhere inside him, his body's betraying him. Amidst the pain, he's feeling a small sense of arousal. His penis is hard and he can feel something in it swelling, like he's on the cusp of an orgasm. He's never cum for a man before and he doesn't want to. His mind is fighting what his body clearly seems to be wanting.

“No, no...” He begs, though he's not sure if he's begging Lucifer to stop raping him or if he's begging his body to stop betraying him. “I don't want this, I don't want this...” He keeps repeating to himself.

He feels something warm erupt inside of him and a moment later, he erupts himself...cum shooting out of his hard penis. The devil releases his penis and pulls back immediately, his dick leaving the warmth of Sam's ass...leaving a trail of cum, blood, and bits of feces in it's wake. He watches as Sam slumps against the ropes that are holding him up and he's got a grin a mile wide. Fucking Sammy Winchester would never get old.

Slowly, he opens his eyes. He tries to move, but pain radiates from every part of his body. He doesn't know how long he's been with Lucifer or how long it's been since he was raped, but he remembers being violated like it had happened only moments ago. The pain from it is long gone, though it's only been replaced with new pain, new injuries...as Lucifer has found more ways to torture him. Most days Lucifer has used Nick's face to torture him with. Nick was his first vessel. Some days, he's not Nick...he's Dean or Bobby or Jess. Part of him knows they're not real, that they're not down in the cage with him, but sometimes Lucifer is just so damn convincing. 

The days begin to blur together. He doesn't remember half of the things Lucifer has done to him during that time. At one point, he was praying...praying for god to help him, praying that Dean would be able to find him and save him. He's given up on that though. Look where his prayer had gotten him before.

His head lolled around as he fought to stay conscious. He was fighting for air and he could taste something coppery in his mouth...blood. He was laying on his side, trying not to choke on the bile liquid. 

His eyes jerk up suddenly when he hears a gasp. They spy Lucifer cowering in a corner, another figure looming over him with something shiny in it's hands. The hands make a quick movement with the blade and Sam can see now that it's an angel blade. He hears Lucifer scream when it touches him and then he sees the figure turn and walk toward him.

He tries to inch away, to crawl as best as he could away from the moving figure, but he's just too weak. His body aches and he's starting to choke on the blood. His body gives out, collapsing to the floor...his ribs slamming against the cold hard floor. He winces when he realizes one or two of them have snapped. His breathing gets worse and he worries that a rib might have punctured his lung.

He sees the shadow of the figure on the floor next to him and looks up at the figure hovering just inches above him. For a second, he can't believe his eyes.

“Sam? Sammy?” Dean says, kneeling down next to his younger brother. He surveys the injuries that are evident on him...blood seeping from the mouth, trouble breathing, cuts and lacerations over most of the skin he can see. It sickens him to see his brother in such despair and he wishes he could kill Lucifer once and for all, but sadly, even the angel blade can't do that. Lucifer was an archangel after all and Dean just didn't have time to worry about that.

He groans and tries to push away from Dean. He thinks his brother is just one of the many hallucinations he's had since being locked in with Lucifer again. 

“Come on Sam, we gotta get you outta here.” Dean says. He tries to lift Sam, but his brother protests weakly. 

Sam has to fight. He can't give up, won't give up. Lucifer will not win. Lucifer will not break him.

“Sammy...” Dean tries again to get through to his brother. He wasn't making it easy for him to get the younger man out of Lucifer's cage or whatever cage this was that Rowena had them in. Damn that witch. She was gonna be a dead witch soon. He glances up, as his arms tighten around his hold on Sam. “You wanna get us outta here now?” He asks, though it looks as though he's asking no one.

Lucifer starts to stir in the corner. “Ah...” He winces and his hand goes to a small wound in his rib cage. His eyes move to Dean. “Really? An angel blade?” He scoffs and straightens his body as the wound begins to magically heal. “Is that the best you can do, Dean?”

Dean shifts his hold on Sam and pulls the blade out from where it had been tucked in his pants. “You better stay back.” He holds the blade out in a threatening manner.

Lucifer laughs and takes a step forward. “You know you can't kill me with that...”He trails off, stuck in thought for a moment. “How'd you get down here to dear ole Sammy?”

“Dammit, come on.” Dean seems to curse at the ceiling of the cage.

Lucifer glances up to where Dean seems to be yelling. “Waiting on someone topside are we?” He asks, taking another step forward.

“Maybe, but you're not coming along for the ride.” Dean says, taking a step back. He shifts Sammy as his arm starts to cramp. He realizes at the same time that Sam has gone limp. He can't feel him breathing.

“Well, according to Sammy here, the Darkness has been unleashed.” Lucifer says. “Can't imagine you're too anxious to get back to her.” He muses. 

“Yeah well...” Dean can't even muster an answer. What the hell was taking so long? Hell, Amara told him to be quick. She'd have him out in mere minutes, but it's been longer than that. Then again, time in hell always went faster than time topside. What was years in Hell was only a few measly Earth months. So maybe it had only been a few minutes.

“I helped my dear ole Daddy lock her up you know.” He starts to say, but can't get his thought finished before Dean and Sam poof from the cage in bright wave of light that instantly turns black, flooding the cage in a mere instant with darkness...the likes of which he has only seen in the presence of God's unholy sister, Amara. Surely the Darkness herself couldn't be the one behind the cage breakout, behind Dean's sudden rescue of Sam.

Dean and Sam form in a seedy motel room just mere hours from the bunker. He lays Sam on the bed and surveys the damage to his brother. He looks worse now that he's out of the shabby lighting of the cage. His skin is pale, too pale, and there's too many cuts...some deep, some shallow, all crusted over with dried blood. It seems that some had reopened when he rescued Sam. He notices black rings under his brothers eyes, eyes that are slightly dilated and not reactive, probably due to the lack of breathing. “What did he do to you Sammy?” He feels tears welling up in his eyes. “Oh god, no!”

“Dean, we had a deal.” Amara steps into view from the other side of the room. 

Dean looks up at Amara. “I know, but he's not breathing and he's gonna need me to...”

She cuts him off. “Isn't this what you humans have hospitals for?”

The door to the motel room bursts open and Cas walks in, his trench coat tailing behind him in the wind from a storm that's brewing outside. “Dean?” He questions. His eyes search for Dean's, but stop when they land on Amara, with her wavy brown hair and a dress, that while more on the classier side than the sluttier side, fits around every curve of her perfect body. He can sense no soul. Looking in her eyes, he can see nothing but darkness. She's not human, not demon, not even angel...he doesn't quite no what to make of her.

“Cas?” Dean doesn't understand how or why Castiel is there. He doesn't realize that somehow, Cas had learned how to trace the signal of a cell phone and that he'd traced Dean's phone to the motel.

His eyes are torn away from Amara, shifting to Dean and then quickly to the unmoving form of Sam on the single queen bed in the room. He doesn't hesitate before moving over to the youngest Winchester to check his vitals. He finds a pulse, albeit a weak pulse when he reaches a hand to Sam's neck. He knows now that he needs to get Sam breathing, first and foremost or there will no longer be a pulse. 

Dean watches as Castiel puts his mouth to Sam's. At first, it doesn't register to him what he's doing until he sees the angel send oxygen into his brother. He was giving Sam the breath of life. It only takes a few times before Sam is coughing and moaning on the bed, his chest heaving unevenly as it's trying to force air in to his weak body.

Now that Sam's breathing, though barely, Cas refocuses on Dean and Amara. “I want you to tell me what she's doing here.” He asks.

“I...I don't know what to say...” Dean replies. “I had to save Sam.”

“And how did you save him?” Cas asks, standing firmly by the bed in case Sam stops breathing again. “You said you were going to track down Rowena and...”

“I didn't have time for that Cas. Once I knew he was in the cage again, I...I just...” Dean couldn't admit what he'd done. He knew Cas would be angry and he knew that Sam would be even angrier with him if he found out what he'd done.

Amara was growing impatient as she waited, listening as Dean stumbled over his words. “He decided to stop fighting me, to stop fighting the connection we share. I told him that I would help him retrieve his precious brother, if only for him to stand at my side and worship me the way I deserve to be worshiped, the way my brother has always been worshipped.”

Castiel didn't understand at first, but then it clicked. Dean had made a deal with the darkness. “No, Dean...tell me you didn't make some kind of deal with...”

Sam shifted on the bed, pain surging through his body like electricity. “Mmm...” He groans. His breathing hitches as his eyes jolt open. His head rolls to the side and he realizes instantly that he's not in the cage anymore. He sees Dean and Cas and he sees a woman standing on the other side of the room. He can't make out her face. His vision is too hazy for that. He thinks this must be real, that he must be out of the cage because through all the hallucinations Lucifer has put him through, Cas had never been a part of them. “Deannn...” He croaks softly, trying to focus his eyes on his brother.

“It's time, Dean.” Amara says, stepping closer to the older Winchester with her arm extended out. 

Dean takes one last look at his brother. “I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry!” He fights back the tears that are trying to escape his eyes. He moves his gaze to Cas. “Please take care of him.”

“Dean, wait...” Cas tries to stop him, but it's too late. Dean takes Amara's hand and they're gone in an instant.

“Dean...” Sam says slowly, his arm reaching out blindly to feel for his brother. 

Cas steps towards Sam and takes his hand. He doesn't know what to say to the younger Winchester. He can tell just by looking at him that Lucifer's probably broken him again. He can only pray that Sam can come through such torture and pain, that he can sift through the bad memories from the cage and single out the good ones from his life to help himself heal, but he knows it will be hard with out Dean. He knows that Dean may just be the only one who can help Sam and that makes it all that much harder. 

“Dean?” Sam says again, this time forming the name as a question. He can tell the hand does not belong to his brother. His hazel eyes look over the man at his side, fear filling them when he realizes that Dean is no longer in the room with them.

“I'm sorry, Sam.” Cas swallows the lump that's forming in his throat. He still doesn't know what to tell Sam, so he does his best to comfort him and tend to his physical wounds. He's learned quite a bit of basic medical training from the brothers during his time on Earth and right now, he's grateful for it. Once he gets Sam on the mend, he can begin to search for Dean...to break of him of whatever twisted deal it was he had with Amara...a deal, only made to save his younger brother yet again. It seemed that the Winchester brothers were destined to be giving up themselves time and time again to save one another, that they would do whatever it took to keep the other safe, to keep the other alive. Somehow, they always made it back to one another, but this time Castiel couldn't be certain that would happen.


End file.
